Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Egao no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Friends of the Smile (映画 プリキュアオオルスタアずにゅうすてえじ ３ 笑顔のともだち Eiga Purikyua Ooru Sutaazu Nyuu Suteeji 3 Egao no Tomodachi) is MitsuMitsu-chan's first fanseries All Stars movie. Story The movie starts with Mana and Miyuki on their way to Tako Cafe to meet the other cures. Halfway there, Mana and Miyuki heard a shout from behind. They turned around and saw a girl falling towards Mana, but she landed on the ground instead. The girl got up, and the girl said she was Mitsuta Yuuka. Yuuka said she was lost, and asked if Miyuki and Mana could help her. Mana suggested that Yuuka go with them because they were late for their meeting. At Tako Cafe, all the pink cures, except Nozomi and Tsubomi who are not there yet, recognized Yuuka as the famous idol. They then introduce themselves, and the other cures came. Yuuka recognized Makoto as they were going to film in a show together. When Love asked for an autograph, Rei, Aika and Miho arrived. After a short while after all the cures arrived, there was a sudden voice. The voice was actually Fusion who have been revived because of Selfish King. Then the cures transformed and Fusion created three portals, and the cures were divided into three groups and each group were sucked into each portal. The pink cures were sucked into a desert, the blue, white and green cures were sucked into a iceland, and the yellow, red and purple cures were sucked into a place where the worlds were mixed up. Fusion said if the cures can't make it out in an hour, they would be stucked forever. Cure Heart then did the evil laugh, and said it was no problem. The other pink cures were expecting a plan from Cure Heart, but she didn't meant what she said. Cure Light suggested they think of a plan quick, and they started putting it into action. The other two groups did the same. They managed to break through the portals, but entered a question hall. A Akanbe appeared at the middle and gave the instructions then asked questions. At first the bad guys team kept winning, but the PreCure team earned more points (obviously because Cure Heart said a TON of stuff) then they went back to the human world. Fusion used his power, and all the cures lost their powers. They used the power of the Miracle Jewel, and transformed into their special forms. Then they defeated Fusion. A month later, the cures were seen at Tako Cafe after school chatting and eating takoyaki. Suddenly all the mascots jumped out from no where. They were surprised. And then... HAPPY END! Script ''-Mana and Nagisa run up on stage-'' Mana and Nagisa: Hello everyone! Audience: Hello! Nagisa: I'm Nagisa Mana: And I am Mana! Nagisa and Mana: Thanks for coming to watch this movie! Mana: Well then, let's begin! First, me and Nagisa are going to show you this special thing Nagisa: Yup. It's called the Miracle Shining Light. It's a upgraded version of the Miracle Lights. Mana: Please wave them when you see PreCure in trouble! Nagisa: Uh-huh! These are what you should not do with the lights: First, do not shake them too hard! Second, make sure you have enough space before you wave the lights so that you won't hit the people around you by accident! And last, do not turn them on and off continuously! Mana: You heard Nagisa! Nagisa: So, are you ready for the movie? Audience: Yes! Mana and Nagisa: I can't hear you!! Audience: YES! Mana and Nagisa: Let the movie begin! All Cures: Pretty Cure All Stars 3: Egao no Tomodachi ''-Opening song-'' ''-Mana and Miyuki were on their way to meet the other lead Cures-'' Mana: Hey Miyuki, what do you like about PreCure? Miyuki: I'm always ultra happy! Mana: Um... Okay. ''-Suddenly, there was a short shout behind the two-'' ''-Both of them turns around and sees a girl falling towards Mana, but landed on the ground instead-'' Girl: Owwy... Mana: Are you okay? Girl: Yeah... Just wasn't seeing where I was going... Mana: By the way, what are you doing here? Girl: Well, you see... I'm kinda lost... Mana: Oh yeah! I'm Aida Mana. And this is my friend, Hoshizora Miyuki. Miyuki: Hi. Yuuka: Hi, I'm Mitsuta Yuuka. Do you mind helping me? Mana: We would love to, but we're late for something important. How about this? You come with us, and we'll help you after we're done with what we're going to do. Yuuka: Alright then. ''-Mana, Miyuki and Yuuka walks to Tako Cafe-'' Hibiki: Hey Mana and Miyuki! You're late! Oh my god! Is that really? Miyuki: You know her? Saki: Are you kidding me?! That's the famous idol — YukaPi! Nagisa: I can't believe it! Is it really Mitsuta Yuuka?! ''-Yuuka is stunned-'' Love: May I please have your autograph? Rei: Found you! Yuuka: Rei, Aika, Miho! How you'd find me? Rei: Luckily I recorded down your phone's GPS number. That's how we found you. Mana: Time for introduction! Miyuki: Can I do it? Mana: Sure! Miyuki: That's Misumi Nagisa. That's Hyuuga Saki. That's Momozono Love. That's Hojo Hibiki. And there's two other, Yumehara Nozomi and Hanasaki Tsubomi. Not sure where they went. Love: Think I heard Tsubomi say she's coming later. Nagisa: Well, Honoka, Mai and Kanade are here. Saki: I think the GoGo team is busy. Maybe they'll join later. Yuuka: Um... What do you mean by GoGo team? Love: Think it's time, agree guys? ''-Nagisa, Saki and Hibiki nodded-'' Miyuki: Don't think it's a good idea. Mana: Yeah... It's a secret, remember? Aika: I think I know. Same thoughts, Miho? ''-Miho shrugs-'' Hibiki: i don't think it'll hurt. Saki: Yup. Let's just tell them. Mana. Mana: Well, okay. But Rikka's gonna be mad. You see, we're the legendary warriors, PreCure. Yuuka: Did you just say PreCure?! We're that too! -blurts out- Opps...forgive me Rei! Rei: Don't stress it. Since they're all PreCure, it's okay. ''-All lead Cures look at Yuuka, eyes twinkling-'' Yuuka: Um... That's creeping me out. Honoka: Hey Nagisa, what's happened? Nagisa: Oh, nothing. Just found out that Yuuka and her friends are PreCure. Mai: Do you mean Mitsuta Yuuka? Saki: Mai, you know her too? Mai: Of course! I love watching her art series! ''-All the other Cures came-'' Yuuka: Hey, it's MakoPi! Hibiki: You know her? Makoto: Of course! We're filming in a show together! It's going to be released next month. Mana: Really?! Tell me the date okay? ''-Makoto nods-'' Fusion is revived Voice: PreCure... Mana: Who's that?! Voice: Fusion. Nozomi: Fusion? But you were defeated by us three years ago! Fusion: I'm revived, thanks to Selfish King. Makoto: Selfish King?! ''-Shine group looking confused-'' Yuuka: What's this all about? Mana: We'll explain later! Transform! ''-Everyone nods-'' ''-All transforms and does introduction-'' Sucked into portals ''-Three portals appear-'' Happy: What's that? ''-Pink Cures sucked into pink portal, Blue, White and Green Cures sucked into blue portal, and yellow, red and purple Cures sucked into yellow portal-'' ''-At the Pink Portal-'' ''-Light falls onto the sand-'' Light: Owwy again.. ''-All except Blossom and Heart falls on Light-'' Light: I'm crushed by six Cures stronger than me... Very very bad... Heart: You okay? Light: Yeah... They're superheavy. ''-Everyone gets up-'' Peach: Where is this place? Where is Berry, Pine and Passion? Blossom: I think we're sucked into some kind of portal. So is the others. Black: We have to find them, but first things first, gotta get out of here. Bloom: I think we're in a desert. It's like a hundred degrees here. Peach: Bloom, we'll be roasted if it's a hundred degrees. Bloom: Roasted? Makes me think of barbecue. We're not roasted. Peach: Exactly! Bloom: I don't get you... ''-Peach facepalm-'' Heart: Alright, enough guys... Roasted or not, let's get out of here. Light: Is it me or do I have a weird feeling? Melody: Me too. ''-At Blue Portal-'' March: So White, how many of us are here? White: I haven't count. Why? March: Well, you know. To make sure this place doesn't melt. ''-White gives a weird smile-'' Berry: So... How do we get out? Diamond: I believe that's what everyone would like to know. Except, we don't know how. Queen: Anyone noticed the others are missing? I sure hope Light is fine. Diamond: Why? Queen: Oh, you know... She doesn't think before acting. Diamond: Mana too! Egret: I believe all pink Cures are like that... Berry and March: True Rhythm: Okay guys. Enough talking about pink Cures. What matters now is to get outta here! Beauty: Rhythm has a point, we should really get out and look for the others. Yellow Portal Rouge: This place is superweird. Rose: Yeah. Totally agree. Lemonade: I think it's supercool. ''-Rouge and Rose sweatdrop-'' Passion: I think the worlds are mixed up or something. Sword: Makes sense. Clover: I think it's quite cool though. Lemonade: See? Clover agrees! ''-Clover nods-'' Luminous: I got a bad feeling... It kinda scares me. Peace: Don't worry Luminous. There's many of us here. You just have to stick to us. Then you'll be fine. Luminous: That makes me relieved. Ace: But guys, please remember I can only stay in this form for five minutes. Sunny: Sure. We'll handle it. Back at human world Coco: Where are Nozomi and the others? Tarte: That's what I want to know! And plus, we gotta take care of the baby fairies! Pell: Why hello there. Ai: ''-manages to say out-'' Pell! Syrup: What not? Natts: Run!!!!! ''-Pell creates small Jikochuus-'' ''-Everyone runs away-'' Ai: Kyupirappa! ''-Ai creates a round barrier around all the fairies and they fly away from the Jikochuus-'' Candy: Nice one Ai! Ai: Kyupi! Fusion: PreCure ''-All the portals-'' Dream: Fusion! Why did you lock us here? Aqua: Dream? Dream: Aqua! Fusion: PreCure. Listen up. You have to get out of that places by 10am which is 1 hour or you'll be stuck for ever. Light: One hour?! That's not enough! White: Fusion. What exactly do you want? ''-Fusion's evil laugh-'' ''-Heart does evil laugh-'' Happy: Heart? Heart: One hour? No problem! Sword: Seriously Heart... ''-Fusion's laugh fades-'' ''-Every pink cure looks at Heart-'' Melody: Great. Heart. Since you said no problem, why don't you work out a plan? Heart: Well, actually... I didn't mean what I said... All except Heart: WHAT?!!!!!! Heart: Heh heh heh... Happy: Well, Heart you were the one who said it was no problem! Light: Alright, guys. Arguing doesn't help. Why don't we start thinking of a plan instead? Bloom: Good point. ''-All the groups start discussing-'' ''-They started working on their plan-'' ''-Light runs towards the middle of the desert-'' Light: Heart, I need a boost! Heart: Okay, leave it to me! Heart: From me to you, my sweet heart! Light: We will definitely get out of here! Light: PreCure Light Shower! ''-The sky breaks open and the cures flew out of it-'' ''-The Cures drops onto chairs, following by the blue team and yellow team-'' Black: White! Luminous! Bloom: Egret! Dream: Rouge! Lemonade! Mint! Aqua! Rose! Peach: Berry! Pine! Passion! Blossom: Marine! Sunshine! Moonlight! Melody: Rhythm! Beat! Muse! Happy: Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty! Heart: Diamond! Rosetta! Sword! Light: Queen! Clover! Spade! ''-A Akanbe appears in the middle of the hall-'' Akanbe: Welcome to the question hall! This is your last stop before moving to the human world! I am going to ask 100 questions. You must at least get 50 questions correct to pass! The first person to press the bell will get to answer the question. The first question: What jam can you not eat? Peach: That's easy! ''-One Zakenna presses the bell-'' Zakenna: Traffic jam. Akanbe: Correct! One point to the Bad Guys Team! ''-The Bad Guys Team ended up keep winning and got 50 points-'' Heart: Listen guys! We got to work faster! ''-All Cures nodded-'' Akanbe: 51 question: Which countries have organized the Olympics? ''-Heart rings the bell at least 10 times-'' Heart: -says in a superfast tone- America, China, Korea, France........(she said a lot others while continue to ring the bell) Akanbe: Correct! Let us total up the scores now. ''-PreCure Team's score goes up, until 51-'' ''-All cures cheer-'' ''-PreCure Team goes back to human world-'' Fusion: PRECURE. Light: Whoever that is, give up! We've won! Fusion: YOU WILL NEVER WIN -shoots a dark ball at PreCure- ''-All PreCure lose their powers and turn back to their normal form. Except Aguri which already is in her normal form-'' Love: No way... We've lost our powers? Hibiki: How can it be... Nagisa: This similar scene three years ago... Mana: It's not the end. There must be some way. Alice: Mana-chan, forget it. Mana: But we can't sit around and do nothing! We can't see the world being destroyed. Yuuka: That's true. But what can we do? Sharuru: We can do this one thing. Tsubomi: Really? Raquel: But... Are you sure you want to try? Nozomi: Of course! We will try anything. Lance: I don't really wanna do this... Dabyi: Me neither. Chocola: Can anyone tell us? Amai: If I'm not wrong, we can use the power of the Miracle Jewel. But... Cherry: We will have to sleep forever? Sharuru: Yeah... Honoka: Is there any other way? ''-Sharuru shook her head-'' Lemon: But I don't wanna sleep! Sharuru: Me neither. Raquel: Us too. ''-Everyone started crying-'' Mana: But we have to do it. ''-Yuuka nodded-'' ''-Yuuka puts her right hand in the air-'' Yuuka: Miracle Jewel! Please lend us your last power! ''-The sky shines brightly and it starts to rain Miracle Shining Lights-'' Everyone except PreCure: GOOOOOOOO! PRECURE! GOOOOOOO PRECURE! Hummy: Come on everyone! One last time! GOOOOOO! PRECURE!!!!!! Everyone except PreCure: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! PRECURE!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-PreCure transforms into their special forms-'' All PreCure: Thank you!! ''-All the groups use their group attacks-'' Light: One, two... All: PreCure's all sparkling souls... Shall defeat darkness... With a single smile! ''-Fusion is defeated-'' ''-Everything and everyone goes back to normal-'' One month later... ''-All fairies wake up-'' HAPPY END! ''-Movie ends and it shows a big screen-'' ''-Light and Bloom appear on the big screen-'' Light and Bloom: Did you enjoy the movie? Audience: Yes!!! Bloom: Now are you ready for the dance? Audience: Yes!!! Light: Everyone stand up! Light: Before the dance, please make sure you have enough space! Bloom: You can sing along if you want! Light and Bloom: It's dance time! ''-Ending song-'' Opening The opening starts of like all other openings, the Cures saying "Purikyua Ooru Sutazu Nyuu Suteji 3 Egao no Tomodachi". Then the song begins. It starts off by Nagisa playing in a lacrosse match, and Honoka and Hikari were watching and cheering. Then it comes to the Splash Star team, Saki practicing softball, and Mai drawing a picture of her. Then it goes to the GoGo team, Nozomi and her friends in the bus, chatting and laughing. The Fresh team, doing dance pratices with Chinen Miyuki. The Heartcatch team viewing flowers in a flower garden after school. The Suite team, making music at Hibiki's house. The Smile team, talking and acting in their secret base. And the Doki Doki team, helping Mana practice her singing and Joe's shop. Then it shows Yuuka standing by a tree, ands Mana pops out behind her, followed by the other lead Cures. All the Cures transformed, and started fighting. And the end, they finished and went to watch Rin in a soccer match. Ending The ending starts of showing Cure Light's face. Then the music begins and the Cures start dancing Ai no Mirai. Characters Cures Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom Mishou Mai/Cure Egret Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose/Milk Momozono Love/Cure Peach Aono Miki/Cure Berry Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy Hino Akane/Cure Sunny Kise Yayoi/cure Peace Midorikawa Nao/Cure March Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty Aida Mana/Cure Heart Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword Mitsuta Yuuka/Cure Light Himeno Rei/Cure Queen Himawari Aika/Cure Clover Seiji Miho/Cure Spade Mascots Mepple Mipple Pollun Lulun Flappy Choppy Moop Foop Coco Natts Syrup Tarte Chiffon Chypre Coffret Potpourri Hummy Candy Pop Sharuru Raquel Lance Dabyi Ai Chocola Amai Lemon Cherry Kira Supporting Characters Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo Villains (I didn't mention 6) Fusion Zakenna Uzaina Kowaiina Hoshina Nakawameke Desertrian Negatone Akanbe Jikochuu Trivia *It shares some scenes with the DX3 movie. *Almost all the characters spoke, except some. **Cures who did not spoke: *Akimoto Komachi *Yamabuki Inori *Kurokawa Ellen *Shirabe Ako **Mascots who did not spoke: *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Pop **Kira is not counted as she cannot talk. Gallery Coming soon... Category:Shine★Pretty Cure! Category:User: MitsuMitsu-chan